The new you:treasured moments
by yumehimeneverdies
Summary: the sequel of the new you story...this contains your favorite pairings that involves Lucy moments!


**THIS IS A SEQUEL OF MY STORY 'THE NEW YOU'**

**SO LET'S START!**

**BUT NOT WITHOUT THE STANDARD DICLAIMER!**

**LUCY: YUME HIME FORMERLY KNOWN AS ANIMELOVERZZ1222 DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL AND BLAH, BLAH, CAN I GO NOW?**

**YUME HIME: YEAH YOU CAN GO NOW THANKS**

**LUCY: YEAH WHATEVER**

**YUME HIME: SHE SCARES ME**

**LUCY: I HEARD THAT**

**YUME HIME: HEARD WHAT? I HEARD NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL *CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY***

**CHAPTER 1: NATSU XLUCY: THE MISSION**

"Lucy~ let's go on a mission" Natsu said. Lucy looked at him coldly then proceeded to drink her chocolate shake.

"What kind of mission?" Lucy asked looking up from her drink, Natsu's face beamed in brightness, Lucy finally wants to talk to him atlas!

"An artefact guarding quest with the reward of 1 million jewels!" Natsu replied while handing her the flyer.

"Now that's the kind of mission I like!" Lucy said with stars on her eyes.

"So are you coming?" Natsu asked

"Ofcourse! But I don't think a tiger like me can work with a fairy like you" Lucy said with a 'tsk'

"Wait here...I'll ask Minerva" Lucy said while dashing towards he master's office.

"Oh Minerva" Lucy called out from the door, Minerva who was tired and all, lazily opened the door.

"What?" She asked grumpily

"I was wondering if I could"

"Approved" then the shut closed on Lucy's face. She shrugged then proceeded to an anxiously waiting Natsu.

"Let's get going then" Lucy said, then she remembered, if she travelled with Natsu by foot, he'll bug her with questions, just like before.

"Hey Natsu...how about we take the train?" Lucy asked with her 'previous' personality and that made Natsu give in easily.

"Ofcourse! I wouldn't risk you getting tired right away right?" Natsu asked with a nervous smile.

"Yup" 'What an idiot' Lucy thought with a giggle, wait! Did the great Lucy giggle?

~IN THE TRAIN~

Happy was munching on a fish, while Natsu was sitting beside Lucy, who was watching the scenery just like before

~NATSU'S POV~

Ha! Luckily I asked Wendy to cast troia on me, now I can make my move on Lucy before the other wolves. Those bastards made Lucy a tool for their bet! I won't let that happen! It was all Loke's idea...he thinks he can charm Lucy. Didn't he realize that Lucy was rejecting him ever since she met him? Well to be honest he does have a chance with her, since the past years that she spent with him made them close, just like the other ones.

I took the chance to peek at Lucy who was sleeping, wait sleeping?! I thought that during the train ride we can talk about something! Guess she's still mad at me. Okay! I'll make this mission so enjoyable so that she'll forgive me. Suddenly I felt something heavy on my shoulder, so I looked at it and it was Lucy? She was sleeping on my shoulder comfortably like it was some kind of pillow, and the best part is she hugged me! This is the happiest moment in my life! Please make this moment last.

"Next stop is Hargeon!" Crap! Just when I can feel really happy that damn announcer interrupted! And why is this train so fast! I have no choice.

"Lucy...we're almost there...wake up sleepy head..." I gently shook Lucy by the shoulder and she just grunted

"Carry me Natsu...I'm too lazy to walk" Lucy said, okay...so the love of my life just asked me to carry her on my back, that made me happy but at the same time very confused. But then again my idiotic impulses acted on their own and carried Lucy on my back. She was surprisingly light, well it's not like she's heavy before...but she was almost, weightless (**took some of the lines in the anime bakemonogatari**) Lucy was very comfortable on my back, while Happy was flying around my head teasing me over-and-over-again.

"She likes you" Happy snickered at me.

"Shut up that cat of yours Natsu" Lucy mumbled, but before I can say a word she threw something at Happy.

"I remember this moment" Lucy whispered.

"What moment?" I stupidly asked. How can she remember and I can't?

"The time I fell down from the phantom tower you idiot" Lucy giggled

"Oh..." Oh that time! The first time I carried her on my back, so she still remembers...

"You can let me down now...and that's enough trip to memory lane you dolt!" Lucy said jumping out of my back.

"Thanks by the way" Lucy said, was it me or did the cold and emotionless Lucy just say thank you to me?

"For what?" Idiot! Why would I ask?! One thing I learned from people like her is, never ask them why or else they'll take it back.

"For carrying me and for not betting on who's going to win my heart first" Lucy said in a stoic tone.

"Oh...that's fine...besides...I shouldn't be betting on who's-who nonsense...and it might add to your over-all anger over me you know" I reasoned

"Well~ you became smarter ever since I left Fairy Tail" Lucy said.

"Hey! We're here!" Happy exclaimed.

"Okay! Let's go meet the archaeologist!" Lucy said entering the castle.

"Hello how may we help you?" an old wrinkled man asked

"Yes...we came here to accept your job request" Lucy politely answered

"Ah! The job...yes...come right this way and we'll discuss the details" then we sat on a very soft and comfortable couch.

~NORMAL POV~

"Recently there has been robbery in the nearby towns...and I would like you be my body guards on a travel to the port of Hargeon...you see...I am delivering a very rare artefact...said to be passed down from the very first people...you know what I'm talking about right Ms. Heartfilia?" The old man asked

"Wait...that artefact is from my family? So that means...you're old wizard Zenos!" Lucy said in a surprised manner.

"That's right...now will you accept the job?" the old man asked

"Ofcourse! I wouldn't miss it for the world...but what precious artefact did my family get?" Lucy asked the old man

"You remember the old book in the library that you kept bugging me about? That was an ancient prophecy by the people from a very, very long time ago" Zenos answered

"Oh...So that means...The book that I read about celestial spirit magic was the very first copy?" Lucy asked.

"Well yes...where did that book go?" Zenos asked while boarding the carriage.

"Oh great! More transportation" Natsu cried.

"Ignore him...about the book...momma hid it...and told me to retrieve it when I'm 25...but I'm still 21 so I'm not gonna look for it for now" Lucy said sitting with the old man.

"Oh...you've grown to be a very fine lady Lucy...I bet boys are already proposing to you..." The old wizard chuckled

"Not quite...I'm not into dating right now...they're a hassle" Lucy said with a pout

"That's not true...once you find your true love...you'll never think about love the same way" Zenos said with a soft chuckle.

"_If_ I find it" Lucy said with a chuckle.

~TIME SKIP~

Lucy and Natsu were fighting a bunch of wizards blocking their way.

"Hey! Give us all of your possessions right now...or we'll kill you two" the guy with a long beard said.

"_If_ you can even touch us" Lucy said **(What's up with Lucy and her if statements?)**

"Why you" and the battle began. A magic bullet was shot from the right and was being aimed at Lucy who deflected it with her newly developed dark god slayer magic deflector. Then a balls of flaming rocks flew over to the gang and sent the others flying. The battle continued with Lucy and Natsu in the lead! But alas...Lucy's constant use of her god slayer magic made her body exhausted and very much open to any attack and then the worst case scenario happened. The leader of the gang came behind Lucy and was about to attack her but a fiery fist sent him flying.

"Never touch her..." Natsu said with a super deadly glare.

"Thanks Natsu..."Lucy said with a weak smile which made the two idiots worry.

"Are you alright Lushee?" Happy asked floating around Lucy's head.

"I'm fine...I can still fight" Lucy said standing up wobbly.

"No need! We finished all of them!" Natsu answered with a wide goofy grin.

"Why don't you rest?" Zenos suggested while he and Happy went inside the cart to fix the cart for Lucy.

"No...I'm fine...I can still walk" Lucy said but she tripped and fell on top of Natsu which made him blush. And unfortunately Happy came out of the cart to carry Lucy but he spotted the two in a very awkward position.

"Ahh! Natsu! What are you doing! I know you like Lucy but do you have to do that to her! You're not even married yet!" Happy yelled innocently.

"It's not what it looks like! She just fell on top of me!" Natsu explained with a crimson coloured but Happy was doubting every word he was saying.

"Tell him Lucy! Tell him it was an accident" Natsu begged Lucy but she was unconscious.

"Oh no! Carry Lucy to the cart Natsu!" Happy exclaimed. During the whole travel time Natsu was always near Lucy and he stayed calm because of the spell Zenos casted on him before they continued to venture. When they arrived at the museum Lucy woke up. And so right there signalled the end of their journey

**THAT IS ALL MY FRIENDS!**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OKAY?**


End file.
